Willow's Angel
by Midi-Rella-Jacie
Summary: The justice system isn't as great, as thorough, as people believe. Edward knows, in prison because of it, Bella discovers it. She saves him, saves a little girl from certain death. Slowly Bella begins to heal them, creating an unforgetable family.
1. Prologue: Willow's Nightmare

**I do not own Twilight. Review please. And please give my story Moon Light a chance, there's a link to it on my profile.**

The lights were slowly fading along with the pain. Something she was thankful for.

Her long black hair lay in a pool of blood on the cement floor, her clothes in tatters. She new that it was the end, that she would finally get to see Mommy and Daddy again. That she would finally be token away from these dreadful people who did these bad things to her. But she didn't know what the end truly was, she didn't know what it meant, just that it had token her Mommy and Daddy and left her here with the monsters.

They kept her locked in a cold, dark, dank room under the ground where no one could find or see her. And came down when they wanted to play.

Playing hurt.

She didn't know why they did those terrible things to her. She didn't understand the evil that leads the monsters to put needles in her skin, to rip it away with the wipe. Why they took such pleasure in sticking big things into her. All she knew was that it hurt and she wanted it to stop.

But they wouldn't.

They just laughed, and did it harder. Sometimes they smelled funny, like how big brother used to smell when he came home from the bar (that's what Daddy called it), and the slut (that's what Mommy called his girl friend, I don't see why though. She was nice to me.), other times they smelled nice.

They always hit her, especially when it made her cry. They liked to make her cry. But she learned to ignore the pain, to go to a happier place with Mommy and Daddy and Edward and Lily.

She just hoped that the end would be here soon. That it would take her away to be with Mommy and Daddy and Edward and Lily. Soon.

Very…Soon.


	2. Chapter 1: New Case

"Bella! Get your butt in here"

Said girl cringed as the booming voice echoed through out the office. Sighing, she stood and ran towards her boss's office, dreading what he had to say.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be fired.

"Yes, sir?" She asked hesitantly, stepping into Sergeant Locke's office.

He looked up at her through narrowed, beady eyes. A manila folder open in his wide hands, thrice the size of hers. She swallowed, starting to sweat.

This couldn't be good.

"Close the door and have a seat." Sergeant Locke snapped, his double chin jiggling.

She did as she was told, trying to calm her raging nerves, unsuccessfully.

"Have you ever heard of the phantom angel?" He grumbled, his eyes locking with hers and making her squirm in her seat.

"Y-yes, sir." She stuttered out. What did the phantom angel have to do with this? That case was before she came to the office, so how did it tie in with her losing her job?

"Everyone knows about the phantom angel." She murmured quietly, snapping him out of his daze.

She watched him with curious, but cautious eyes as he snapped the folder closed and dropped it on his desk. She had learned about curiosity long ago, knowing it was better to wait for Sergeant Locke to tell her instead of prying.

"Willow Drennan's body was never found." Sergeant Locke said, quite calm, unlike his normal self, and leaned back in his chair. Said chair groaning in protest.

Bella cringed at the sound, her jumbled nerves going every which way as her boss continued on in silence, avoiding whatever it was he was trying to say.

"She was a precious little girl. Always giving, kind, caring, quite shy, not very outspoken, but boy did she have a temper." He paused, a smile on his face, staring into space, lost in a memory.

"And very modest and noble. Didn't believe a word anyone said about her, didn't understand the words really. Too young. Only three years old."

Bella shifted in her seat, getting more nervous as time passed and Sergeant Locke continued talking, acting very unlike himself. Quiet, calm and happy where he was usually just the opposite.

She knew something must be terribly wrong.

Then he stopped, letting his head drop, back from his little trip down memory lane. _Really_ not like himself.

"Quite like you actually." Sergeant Locke said suddenly, startling Bella.

He studied her through weary, curious eyes, and then it was gone. Just like that. He was back to his old self.

"There's significant evidence that Bo Drennan is not the phantom angel and Willow Drennan is alive." He bent forward, picking up the folder and tossing it across the desk toward her. "Although we're not sure. This is where you come in."

She picked up the folder, briefly glancing through the papers before looking up at Sergeant Locke. She breathed a sigh of relief, anxiety gone, no longer fearing for her job.

"This new lead may prove that Bo Drennan may be innocent, that he may have be framed. And I want you to follow it." Sergeant Locke said, watching Bella carefully, all business.

She stared at him, speechless. Not quite believing what she was hearing. Although, very thankful that he was being the agent she knew rather than that simpering _thing_ from earlier.

"You're to turn over all other cases to your colleagues and focus all attention and energy on this case." Sergeant Locke explained, rapping his knuckles on his desk. "Everyone believed Bo Drennan was guilty, including me. We don't want the wrong man behind bars. Make sure that you are positive of your results and very thorough." He sat back, his eyes narrowing. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get out!" He roared, his face turning a nice shade of violet.

Bella jumped and scrambled out of the chair, and hit the floor running, not stopping until she reached her desk on the far side of the office.

"He didn't fire you, did he?" Alice said knowingly, looking smug.

"No." Bella glared at her partner, best friend, and roommate. "He didn't."

"So, what he'd want?" Alice asked as Bella sat at the desk across from Alice's.

"He gave us a new case." Bella grumbled, dropping the file on her desk.

"A new case?" Alice asked, her eyebrows disappearing behind her black bangs.

"Yep. _And,_" Bella began, dropping into her desk chair. "we are to hand over all other cases to our colleagues and focus all attention and energy on this case. Plus, we must make sure that we are positive about our conclusions and very thorough." Bella told Alice as if she were a five year old causing Alice to smile and start giggling. "Isn't this going to be such fun?" Bella asked her laughing partner, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh, yes. Most definitely." Alice replied and then her head hit her desk, her shoulders shaking with laughter.


	3. Chapter 2: Please no

Don't own twilight. Sorry it's so short. But the next one will be longer.

"Please don't." She whispered, watching the man coming towards her with the rope resolutely.

She couldn't stop them. No one could.

She turned over onto her stomach, and lay with her eyes closed and her cheek pressed against the cold cement.

She didn't flinch when the rope landed on her back.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Boyfriend

**I do not own Twilight. Also, I have four stories that I have no clue as to what people think about them. Moon Light, Paperthin Hymn, Moonlight and Magnolia, and Long Gone. I would really like at least one review telling me what ya'll think about them.**

"Ok, well…" Bella sat on their living room floor with Alice, surrounded by papers.

Alice shrugged, staring in amusement at all of the papers for the case. "I haven't the slightest clue. How about you, hun?" Alice raised her voice at the end.

"Huh?" Jasper said, walking into the room with a bowl and whisk and flour on his nose and cheek, wearing a very concentrated and confused look.

"Having fun?" Bella teased, laughing slightly along with Alice.

"What?" He asked, looking at Alice and Bella as if they had a screw loose.

"Nothing Jasper." Alice said, shaking her head while Bella laughed harder.

"We need your opinion." Alice told her boyfriend, gently shoving Bella. "Ok, there was absolutely nothing funny about that!" Bella giggled, holding her aching stomach.

"Sometimes, I think you should be a blonde!" Alice grumbled, playfully glaring at her flat mate.

"It's times like these where I wonder how anyone can find you two frightening or intimidating." Jasper mumbled to himself, watching the women joking and teasing each other, actually rough housing.

"Okay, anyways…" Alice giggled, bumping shoulders with Bella.

Jasper watched, skeptical with eyebrows raised as they came towards him.

"What?" He asked warily.

They both giggled, each latching onto an arm, being careful not to make him drop the bowl.

"We have this case, and we don't know where to start." Bella began.

"And since you're a CIA agent…" Alice continued.

"We thought you could help us figure out where to start." They said together, giggling.

Jasper rolled his eyes, slightly exasperated and amazed that he was no longer amazed at their antics. "Sometimes I think you two smoke pot. You guys sure act like it."

And they laughed harder.


	5. Chapter 4: Her Hell

**I do not own Twilight.**

The darkness was deafening. There seemed to be no sound except for the rush of blood in her ears, her shirt destroyed, pieces of cloth clinging to the fresh lashes on her back.

She didn't try to move, knowing she'd pass out again from the agonizing pain if she did.

Life here was unbearable.

She just wanted to go home.


	6. Chapter 5: New Piece

**I do not own Twilight. Please review. Sorry for taking so long to update, been sick, and pmsing. Not to mention I hurt my ankle. Sorry.**

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Alice yelled as someone pounded on their apartment door.

She dumped the fried eggs onto a plate and ran to the front door, yanking it open and startling the UPS man.

"May I help you?" Alice asked politely, dressed in baggy calico pants and a white tee with her hair in a mess.

"Um…yeah, I, uh, I have a package for a…" He glanced down at his little clipboard. "For a Miss Bella Swan?"

"Umhm." Alice mumbled, smirking slightly as the guy squirmed.

"She…um…she, um, needs to sign." He choked out, swallowing heavily.

"She's my flat mate, so can I sign for her?" She asked sweetly, smiling up at him and batting her eyelashes. To her enjoyment, he flushed and lost all speech functions, only able to nod consent.

"Thank you." She said, lowering her voice slightly, taking the clipboard and pen from him. She watched discreetly as his eyes widened to the size of saucers and grinned in amusement before signing her name with a flourish and handing it back to the Ups man who held the package out timidly.

"Thank you." Alice grinned, taking the package and slamming the door.

Alice turned the lock, laughing as she imagined the look on the poor guy's face. Then she put it from her mind and went to finish cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Swan!" Alice sing-songed twenty minutes later, walking into Swan's room with two plates of eggs and toast with a cup of French vanilla cappuccino and black coffee on a tray with the package.

There was a grunt from the massive lump on the queen sized poster bed and then light snoring as Swan fell back to sleep, completely ignoring Alice.

"Coomme oon Tanggiiaa." Alice drug out the sentence, sliding the tray on to the overcrowded nightstand.

"Go 'way!" Swan whined, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Get up Bella." Alice sighed, sitting Indian style on the bed.

"_Don't_. Call. Me. That." Swan growled, lifting her head up to glare at the smirking Alice.

"You weren't getting up and we have tons to do." Alice shrugged, picking up her hot black coffee and holding it between her hands. "But first," Alice took a deep breath, inhaling the steam, a blissful look appearing on her face, taking a sip. "We eat."

Alice gave Swan her French vanilla cappuccino, giggling as the grouchy expression on Swan's face shifted to one of bliss. Swan let the pillow go and it fell, sliding off her back and onto the floor. Swan lay on her stomach with her hands wrapped around her coffee, letting the steam bathe her face, equally looking forward to and dreading the day ahead. Meanwhile, Alice dug into the food, appeasing her growling stomach.

"Are you going to eat any of this?" Alice mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Mmm…in a minute." Swan hummed, staring off into space.

"Oh," Alice said a few minutes later, swallowing her food. "You've got a package."

Swan turned to look at Alice, who was holding up the package for Swan to take.

"What?' Swan asked, setting her cup down and sitting up, taking the package.

"I don't know." Alice mumbled, shoving a piece of toast in her mouth, shrugging.

Swan rolled her eyes, before checking the package.

No return address, no chemical smells, no ticking. She carefully felt it, and frowned.

It felt like a DVD case.

Very carefully, she opened it, and let the contents fall out.

A blank DVD case fell onto the green comforter.

"What in the world?" Swan asked, looking up at the startled Alice, her own expression mirroring hers.

This, was_ not_, part of the plan.


End file.
